


My Eyes Are Not Blue

by iiii



Series: Incidents in Transit [16]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's really, really not his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Are Not Blue

The angel still looked like Lisa Braeden.

"You should have told her you were putting an archangel's sword in her hands." 

"Whatever. What the hell, lady?"

"Sorry about the unceremonious wake-up." She reached out a hand toward Dean. He flinched away. 

"Try to touch him again and I will kill you," Sam said, from behind her. "Answer him." 

"Your Jessica showed up at the Pearly Gates, said she'd been released, so we staked out the likely spots for you two to turn up. I followed Serenity from Crowley's place." 

Sam finished his circuit of the angel and capped the flask. Dean tossed a match into the ring of holy oil. 

"How'd Crowley find us?" 

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him. My best guess? Between the markings on your ribs and the markings on the box, it added up to about +1000 of invisibility. A tiny void in the fabric of space. I figure he looked for an empty spot, and there you were." 

"What about Adam?" 

"What about him? We sent him home to his mother a thousand years ago. You know that." 

"Crowley said he was still in the cage." 

"Demons lie, Dean." 

"So do angels, 'Julie'." 

Dean and the angel glared at each other. 

"How do we know he's where you say he is?" 

"You take my word for it. Or don't. Figure out your own way to fact-check, Skeptical Boy." 

"Fine. What are you doing here?" 

"Saving you the trouble of calling me. The plan worked great, thanks for asking. We got humanity evacuated off Earth, got the angels moved in, established Paradise. Lucifer and Michael are still in the cage. As far as we can tell, anyway - we think we'd know if one of them died, but the bars are angel-proof, so it's a little hard to be sure. We can open it up now if you boys want to come home and do the death-match thing. No? OK. Let us know if you change your mind. Earth is currently inhospitable to human life, so it's just angels, cockroaches, and Doc Benton. You wouldn't be inconveniencing anyone." 

"Maybe later." 

"Definitely later. It was foretold; it's going to happen." She hesitated, then seemed to make up her mind. "The cage that's keeping Michael and Lucifer trapped is powered by the souls in Hell. Our big project right now is rescuing those souls. It's going to take a long while, but eventually we'll skim off enough that there won't be enough juice to keep the cage running. It will fail. Michael and Lucifer will be loosed to meet their destiny. At that point, we'll be resurrecting you two to be their vessels for the fight. Unless..." 

"Unless?" 

"Consent now, and we can leave your souls out of it and just reassemble your bodies. Prophecy gets fulfilled. You don't have to be there." 

"What kind of bullshit is that?" 

"The kind of bullshit that gets you out of the death match with your brother, is what. Saves us from having to have this argument with you again, too. Wins all around." 

Sam and Dean exchanged conferring looks.

Sam asked, "A thousand years ago? They said it was just five hundred."

"Yeah, no. There were some shenanigans with the calendar in the middle there. It's actually been nine hundred and eighty-two years since we last talked."

"Weird how we can still understand them."

"No, actually, they're speaking mutated English with a liberal smattering of mutated Chinese. You understand them, and they understand you, because we gave you the gift of tongues."

Dean looked even angrier. "You gave... oh, why am I even surprised? You never miss a chance to fuck with my head, do you?"

"Dean..."

"No," Sam broke in. "We ever decide to talk to you assholes again, we'll get in touch. Don't call us, we'll call you. And send someone else next time. _You_ stay the fuck away from both of us."

She looked sad. "OK. Since you ask it. Just out of curiosity, what are your plans?" 

"Fact checking." 

"And then?" 

"We'll get back to you. Maybe."

Sam pissed a break in the ring of fire. Dean signaled to River, who signaled the captain, who put his bloodied hand _there, like so_.

The angel disappeared in a painful-looking smear.


End file.
